1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sunroof apparatus for a vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
A sunroof apparatus described in the patent document 1 listed below exemplifies a prior sunroof apparatus. This sunroof apparatus includes a movable roof panel installed in an opening formed in a fixed outer roof panel of a vehicle, a drive slider to move in a front-rear direction of the vehicle, and a panel support stay interposing between the movable roof panel and the drive slider. The panel support stay moves rearward while inclining as the drive slider slides rearward. Hereby, the movable roof panel is tilted up and moves rearward.
Furthermore, the patent document 1 discloses a technology to protrude a front end portion of a guide rail for guiding the drive slider to a more forward location than a drainage ditch in a front frame. According to this technology, a span between support portions of the panel support stay for supporting the roof panel can be enlarged without sacrificing an open degree of the opening as much as the front end portion of the guide rail is protruded. Therefore, the supporting stiffness for supporting the movable roof panel can be enhanced.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-41345 (Paragraph 0025)